Flight
The power to fly without any outside influence. Capabilities User can fly or otherwise move through the air using varying methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. See the List of Methods of Flight for more information. Associations *Aerobatics *Atmospheric Adaptation *Gliding *High-Speed Flight *Interstellar Travel *Levitation *Wing Manifestation Limitations *May require air/atmosphere to maintain lift. *May require apparatus to control direction and altitude. *May be limited to a particular length of time they are able to spend flying. *May be limited in speed or acceleration. *May cold suffer from altitude sickness if not careful, unless the users have adapting skills to the changes to altitudes. **''See Atmospheric Adaptation.'' *Unless the users has Vacuum Adaptation, they usually can't go beyond the borders of a planet, like Earth. Known Users Television/Film Literature Video Games Manga/Anime Comic/Cartoon Known Objects *Longi Kite (Xiaolin Showdown) *Wings of Tinabi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Flyte Charm (Septimus Heap) *Fairy Dust (Peter Pan) Gallery TV ZaheerFlying.jpg|Zaheer (The Legend of Korra) using flight. Loona.png|Loona (HOOD) can fly when she inflates. Charmcaster flying.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) can fly. Chromostone flying.png|Chromastone flying. Heatblast flight.jpg|Heatblast can fly. Jetray Flying.jpg|Jetray flying. Vilgax flying.jpg|Vilgax can fly. Master Swoop flying.jpg|Master Swoop (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) flying. Theo Flying.jpg|Theo can fly. Tumblr lbkfttKWSD1qbl9u7o1 500.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls flying. X12collateralmkv 002003626.jpg|Clark (Smallville) flying. Powers flight SOG.jpg|Nathan Petrelli (Heroes) takes flight. File:Rev Runner.gif|Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) is the only one of the Loonatics who can fly without a jet pack. Aangaura.JPG|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) BL1.jpg|Black Lightning (DC). Starfire4.jpg|Starfire (Teen Titans) Raven Meditating.jpeg|Raven (Teen Titans) Withengar-Unbound.jpg|Withengar (MTG Salvation). chris_griffin_flying.jpg|Chris Griffin (Family Guy) learns how to fly. Flight2.png|Sam (Misfits) Light spectrum Stella.png|Stella (Winx Club) 640px-Bloom 1.jpg|Bloom (Winx Club) Flora Winx.png|Flora (Winx Club) 1528482-icy.jpg|Icy (WInx Club) Musa 1.jpg|Musa (Winx Club) Tecna Winx.PNG|Tecna (Winx Club) Aisha Winx Morphix.jpg|Aisha (Winx Club) Dalek_Invasion_Force.jpg|A Dalek Armarda (Doctor Who) flying through space Films neo_flying.jpg|Neo (The Matrix series) Eric Gibb is able to fly, and can extend that power to others by holding their hand..png|Eric Gibb (The Boy Who Could Fly) is able to fly, and can extend that power to others by holding their hand. SlimerGBLegion01.jpg|Slimer (Ghostbusters) Dumbo-HQ.JPG|Dumbo the Flying Elephant (Dumbo) is a textbook user of this abillity PeterPan.png|Peter Pan (Peter Pan) is a famed user of this abillity Comics 1544443-1291410407 large.jpg|Storm (Marvel) can fly on the winds. 440px-AngelUlt442.jpg|Due to his wings, Angel (Marvel) takes flight similar to that of many species of birds. Doctor Strange by Deodato.jpg|Dr. Strange (Marvel) Thor_Marvel_Zombies_Vs._Army_of_Darkness_Vol_1_3_page_20.jpg|Thor (Marvel) Superman_0003.jpg|Superman (DC) is possibly the most famous user of this ability PowerGirlCov.jpg|The incredible Power Girl (DC Comics) Buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl 1sm.jpg|Hawkman & Hawkgirl (DC Comics) 220px-Amber Hunt.jpg|Amber Hunt (Marvel) Bnpromowhitering.jpg|The White Lantern ring. Black Lantern power ring.jpg|The Black Lantern ring. Green Lantern Ring.jpg|The Green Lantern ring. 1850015 f496.jpg|Orange Lantern Ring. 1849888 f496.jpg|Blue Lantern Ring. 1849890 f496.jpg|The Indigo Lantern Ring. 1849889 f496.jpg|The Violet Lantern Ring. 1850016 f496.jpg|The Yellow Lantern Ring. 1850013 f496.jpg|The Red Lantern Ring. Captain marvel full.jpg|Monica Rambeau can have the ability of flight whilst surfing on wavelengths. (Mighty Avengers) Buffy_flight.jpg|Buffy Summers flying (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Anime/Manga File:Shiki_Insect.jpg|Shiki's insects (Black Cat) File:BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) dabura07.jpg|Dabura (Dragon Ball Z) dende_pn03.jpg|Dende (Dragon Ball Z) gregory02.jpg|Gregory (Dragon Ball Z) f264d955ac01cbd97f1fb954c41439941239185565_full.jpg|Tsuna Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) 313px-Satan Soul Halphas.png|Mirajane Strauss with the Satan Soul: Halphas (Fairy Tail) Appearance-Erza-Scarlet-Armor6.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) 640px-Charle, the Princess of the Exceeds.jpg|Exceeds (Fairy Tail) Flight_Technique.png|Ōnoki (Naruto) can use the Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique to make hismself and his partners flight. Obito as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki.png|As Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Madara_Jinchuriki_anime.png|As Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Video Games Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) can Fly, unlike his organic counterpart. Blackdoom pose0 flatten.png|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Solara Marvel.jpg|Solara (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Peter Pan H.png|Peter Pan (Valkyrie Crusade) 476px-Octocopter.jpeg|Octocopters (Splatoon) 723px-Octobomber1.jpeg|Octobombers (Splatoon) 800px-Octostriker.jpeg|Octostrikers (Splatoon) Octomaw.png|The Ravenous Octomaw's (Splatoon) teeth, when detached from its mouth, can fly. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon) Octobot King can fly. Other Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) can fly for extended periods thanks to built in jets. Jacob_Practicing.jpg|Jacob (UN Comics) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sky Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries